Estar com ele
by Zaah-chan x3
Summary: Estar com ele me tornava mais forte, estar com ele me tornava mai humana, estar com ele me deixava mais feliz... Estar com ele era tudo que eu precisava... porque..." COMENTEM POR FAVOR X3


- blá blá blá [ falas dos personagens ]

"blá blá blá" [ pensamento dos personagens ]

( blá blá blá ) [ comentários ridiculos e sem sentidos da autora que podem ou não aparecer ]

_**Estar com ele**_

- Droga! - olhava o terceiro teste que fiz naquele dia e novamente deu aquele maldito resultado. Eu já sabia que aquela bendita cruzinha vermelha iria aparecer novamente. É... agora não podia fugir, eu estava grávida.

Para aqueles que não sabem meu nome é Isuzu Sohma, mas meus amigos me chamam de Rin, eu tenho dezessete anos, estava no último ano do ensino médio e, para completar a minha vida, estava grávida. Nunca pensei que esse tipo de coisa fosse acontecer comigo, para mim estava tudo sobcontrole. Eu namoro um garoto da minha sala, seu nome é Hatsuharu Sohma, mas todos o chamam de Haru e sim somos parentes mas não somos irmãos ou primos de primeiro ou segundo grau. Haru era parente muito distante, tanto que só o conheci ano retrasado.

Imaginava em como iria contar para ele que seria papai e eu mamãe, estremeci com a idéia. Não pensem que eu não gostaria de ter uma família com um ou dois filhos, era só que eu achava que não estava preparada para ser mãe, eu só tinha dezessete anos! Como uma garota de dezessete anos como eu poderia ser uma boa mãe?

Sai do banheiro e fui para o meu quarto, deitei na minha cama e fiquei olhando para teto enquanto passava a mão na minha barriga pensando se deveria ou não ter aquela criança, mas é claro que aquela decisão não dependia exclusivamente de mim. Peguei o telefone em cima da mesinha do lado da minha cama e disquei o número dele, não demorou muito e por sorte ele atendeu – Alô?

_- __Alô Rin._

- Haru, eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer e... – suspirei, seria dificil dizer – bem... eu não sei por onde começar...

_- Pelo começo seria uma ótima maneira de começar não__ acha?_

- Ok, então – respiro fundo, tomando coragem – estou grávida.

Ele ficou alguns minutos em silêncio, devia estar processando a informação, afinal era uma notícia um tanto... repentina.

_- Você está falando sério__, né? Você não está brincando comigo ou algo do tipo, né?_

- É claro que estou falando sério, eu fiz três testes de gravidez e todos deram positivo

_- E... e... e agora...? O que a__ gente faz?_

- Eu não sei direito... por isso liguei pra você, pra me ajudar a tomar a decisão por que, afinal, esse filho e tanto meu quanto seu.

_- Você... você já pensou em aborto?_

- Já pensei, só que acho que não vou optar por essa opção, é muito arriscado.

_- Mas e os seus pais? Já contou pra eles?_

- Não, mas Haru se eu contar pra eles, eles vão me expulsar de casa. – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, imagino que deveria estar sendo dificil para ele quanto para mim – o que você acha que eu devo fazer?

_-Olh__a Rin... eu estaria sendo um egoísta se eu disser que quero que você aborte porque assim vai ser mais fácil, só que isso não é verdade, não vai ser mais fácil_ – ele fez uma pequeno pausa e depois continuou – _a verdade é que continuara sendo uma situação difícil, tanto pra mim quanto pra você. Por isso o que você escolher eu irei aceitar._

- Haru eu queria... – ouvi o barulho da porta da entrada de casa fechando, meus pais haviam chegado e eu precisava parecer a mais normal possível – Haru eu preciso desligar meus pais chegaram.

_- Ok, mas saiba que pra qualquer coisa que precisar eu vou estar aqui. Não vou deixar que você passe por isso sozinha Rin, vou te ajudar no que você precisar e se os seus pais te expulsarem de casa nós damos um jeito__, mas lembre-se que eu sempre irei te apoiar._

Não pude evitar um sorriso com esse comentário – Obrigada Haru, agora tenho que desligar. Te amo.

_- Te amo._

Desliguei o telefone e levantei da cama, olhava o meu reflexo no espelho, como será que a minha barriga ficaria com nove meses? Como seria esse bebê? Será que os meus pais reagiriam se eu contasse para eles? Como ele estaria agora? Eram tantas perguntas que vinham a minha mente, mas nada de respostas... também não deveria esperar respostas para aquelas perguntas naquele exato momento, afinal minha cabeça já estava cheia de mais.

_**Três semanas depois**_

Bom eu estava pronta, eu ia contar pros meus pais que estava grávida. Naquela noite, na hora do jantar, eu resolvi contar.

- Pai... Mãe... bom... eu tenho uma coisa para contar... sabe eu... eu estou gravida.

- Rin! Isso é verdade querida?

- Sim mamãe.

- Você está bem querida?

- Estou pai... mas estou com medo.

- Não se preocupe Rin vamos passar por isso juntos, como uma família, certo querida?

- Certo querido.

- Obrigada mamãe, obrigada papai.

Lindo não? Seria mais lindo ainda se isso tivesse acontecido, mas isso **não** aconteceu. O que realmente aconteceu foi...

- Pai... Mãe... bom... eu tenho uma coisa para contar... sabe eu... eu estou grávida.

- Rin pare de brincadeira.

- Não é brincadeira mãe, eu estou **realmente** grávida, faz quase três meses.

Foi ai que o instinto "amoroso" da minha mãe ataco.

- COMO VOCÊ PODE DIZER UMA COISA DESSAS? COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS? COMO VOCÊ PODE ME ENVERGONHA DESSE JEITO? O QUE VOCÊ ACHA QUE OS OUTROS VÃO PENSAR DE MIM? DO SEU PAI? DA NOSSA FAMÍLIA?

E agora entra em campo o "apoio" do meu pai.

- VOCÊ É UAM IRRESPONSÁVEL! IMPRETÁVEL! VOCÊ SÓ SE IMPORTA COM VOCÊ E NADA MAIS! EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TENHO UMA FILHA TÃO IRRESPONSÁVEL QUANTO VOCÊ!

E para fechar com chave de ouro.

- ISSO É TUDO CULPA SUA MULHER! FOI VOCÊ QUEM DEIXOU ELA ASSIM!

- ISSO NÃO É CULPA MINHA! É CULPA DELA, ESSA IRRESPONSÁVEL, SAI DESSA CASA! JÁ!

- SUMA DAQUI AGORA! VÁ ARRUMAR AS SUAS COISAS!

Bom foi isso que aconteceu, meus pais explodiram e me expulsaram de casa. Peguei apenas o que era necessário e o que podia carregar, é claro que eu já tinha ligado pra ele e foi ele que foi me buscar.

Assim que ele chegou já esperava do lado de fora com as malas, não queria ficar dentro de casa para ver meus pais daquele jeito. Ele me ajudou a colocar as malas no carro dele, depois entramos os dois no carro e ele segurou a minha mão enquanto olhava para mim – você está bem Rin?

- Na verdade não – suspira – mas isso já era esperado, agora temos que pensar no que vamos fazer de agora em diante.

- Rin vamos enfrentar isso juntos, não importa o que aconteça.

Quando ele me disse aquilo me senti melhor, senti que eu tinha um porto seguro, um lugar onde eu poderia fraquejar um pouco. Fomos então para a casa dele, em silêncio.

_**Dois meses depois**_

Já estava na casa do Haru a dois meses e estava com cinco meses de gravidez. A casa do Haru era confortável, bom, na verdade a casa não era dele. A casa era do padrinho dele, Shigure Sohma, os pais do Haru faleceram num acidente de carro quando ele tinha seis anos, desde então ele mora com o padrinho dele.

Shigure era um cara legal. Quando cheguei na casa dele ele me recebeu de braços abertos, me ajudou muito e deu todo o apoio necessário.

- Cheguei Rin – Haru entrou sorrindo no quarto, me deu um beijo na boca e depois na minha barriga – oi bebê.

- Como foi o dia Haru?

- A a mesma coisa de sempre nada de novo – ele ficou um tempo em silencio depois olhou para mim – Rin você se arrepende de algo? Digo você se arrepende do que agente fez? Você se arrepende de estar comigo?

Olhei para ele e sorri, desde que fiquei grávida Haru tem feito muitas perguntas desse tipo... Acho que ele se culpa pelo o que aconteceu na minha casa – Não, eu não me arrependo. É claro que nada disso era planejado mas agora que aconteceu vamos seguir em frente lembra? Vamos enfrentar isso juntos.

-É vamos sim... – ele sorriu e se deito do meu lado na cama – que horas você tem que ir no médico?

- Daqui a duas horas se não me engano. Você vai comigo?

- Que pergunta! É claro que eu vou Rin.

Fomos para o médico. Era estranho o jetio que as pessoas do hospital me olhavam, como se eu tivesse cometido um terrível crime, no começo me incomodava mas hoje já não me incomoda mais, afinal não podia ficar assim para sempre.

- Bem... aqui está o seu bebê.

- Mal posso esperar para ela nascer.

- Hatsuharu você fala isso toda vez que vem aqui – sorri.

- É que o a luz verde "papai" fica on.

Era sempre assim mesmo, o Haru sempre dizia isso quando vinhamos no médico. A Kana sempre ria e sorria com esses comentário, acho que ela ficava feliz pela reação dele. Ah, antes que me esqueça Kana era uma parente da família, Kana Sohma, ela era casa com Hatori Sohma. Apesar de serem parentes o grau de parentesco era muito distante então não havia problema em ficarem juntos.

Desde que fiquei grávida Kana e Hatori tem me dado todo o apoio necessário, me sinto mais segura.

- Bom gente é isso – Kana sorriu gentilmente como sempre fazia enquanto limpava a minha barriga – se tudo continuar assim tenho certeza de que daqui a quatro meses tudo vai sair como o planejado.

- Assim espero – suspirei enquanto levantava.

- Ainda está chateada com as pessoas Rin?

- Não é que eu esteja chateada, eu não ligo mais para o que elas acham, é só que as vezes a maneira que elas me olham me ainda me incomoda.

- Eu sei que incomoda Rin – ela parou um instante depois riu meio constragida – na verdade eu não sei, mas não ligue pra elas Rin.

- É amor, não ligue – Haru me abraçou por trás e sorriu – elas não passam de um bando de velhotas mexiriqueiras que não sabem o que fazer da vida.

Todos rimos. Haru não se importava com que o resto do mundo achava, contando que ele estivesse feliz e não se arrepende-se daquilo que ele tivesse feito era o que importava. Acho que isso foi uma daz coisas que me fizeram gostar dele.

_**Quatro meses depois**_

- Empurre! Empurre!

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Meus parabéns é uma menina.

Ok Ok, acho que estou acelerando um pouco as coisas... bom eu estou acelerando as coisas, melhor voltar um pouquinho, ou melhor dizendo para esse madrugada.

Eu estava dormindo com o Haru como sempre, até que... bem... vocês podem imaginar o que aconteceu não?

- Haru... Haru... acorda... – sentei na cama e o chacalhei tentando acorda-lo, o que se tratando dele é meio difícil.

- A... Rin... deixa eu... dormi... – ele estava tão sonolento que acho que nem uma mangueira de incendio acordava ele.

- Mas Haru... – nem deu tempo de terminara a frase, ele havia pegado no sono novamente e como eu estava num estado de espiríto muito calma e sereno, e eu não estava com pressa para ir ao hospital, acordei-o de maneira sutil e delicada – HATSUHARU SOHMA ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE! SUA FILHA VAI NASCER, PRECISAMOS IR PARA O HOSPITAL AGORA!

Nunca vi ele pular da cama tão rápido, só no café da manhã, mas mesmo assim esse dia foi mais rápido ainda. Ele se vestiu logo, pegou um sobretudo para mim e chamou o Shigure, fomos o mais rápido possível para o hospital. Quando chegamos lá não prestei muita atenção nas coisas ao meu redor, só lembro que segurava a mão do Haru com força e que ele reclavama muito por causa disso.

- Rin! A minha mão! Eu preciso dela depois sabia? AAAAAHHHHH!

- Senhorita, precisa largar a mão dele para entrarmos na sala de parto.

- MAS NEM FERRANDO! EU NÃO ENTRAR LÁ SOZINHA! – me dêem um desconto por favor, estava numa situação meio delicada.

- Rin não se preocupe você não vai estar sozinha, nunca esteve.

- O Hatori têm razão amor – ele sorriu e me beijou – estamos todos com você sempre. Agora por favor pode soltar a minha mão? Não sinto minha circulação e eu acho que você acabou de quebrar alguns ossos.

Ri, e soltei a mão dele. Entramos na sala de parto e, não vou negar, que ainda estava um pouco nervosa – "vai dar tudo certo, vai dar tudo certo...".

Agora sim podemos voltar onde começamos.

- Empurre! Empurre!

- AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

- Meus parabéns é uma menina.

Sorri, feliz comigo mesma, e me deixei vencer pelo cansaço. Quando acordei estava no quarto do hospital e ele estava lá do meu lado, como sempre fez, me olhando, me ajudando, me amando... a pessoa mais importante da minha vida estava comigo – Oi...

Ele me beijo e sorriu – Oi... você está bem?

- Estou e quanto a nossa filha?

- Ela está otima...E é linda Rin...

Sorri e o abrecei e comecei a chorar, não sei o porque só sei que comecei a chorar. Talvez por causa de tudo que tenha acontecido, mas tenho certeza de que cada lágrima que derrubei aquela hora eram de felicidade.

- Com licença? Aqui está a filha de vocês.

Quando segurei minha filha nos abraços tinha certeza de que tudo que passei valeu apena – oi bebê...

- Qual o nome dela?

- É mesmo amor, qual é o nome que daremos para ela?

- Hmmm que tal... Sakura? – olhei para o Haru e sorri, ele afagava a cabeça dela com cuidado e estava com aquela cara que dizia  eu sou o melhor e mais sortudos dos pais do planeta.

- Eu gostei – sorriu para mim depois beijou a testa do bebê – bem vinda Sakura (créditos do nome pra mafê pq eu realmenete estava sem idéias XD)

Depois disso vivemos nossas vidas normalmente. Nos casamos assim que o Haru acabou o colegial. Eu convidei os meus pais só que eles não foram também não atendiam meus telefones e nem qusieram ver a neta deles, acho que eles ainda estavam com raiva de mim, espero que algum dia eles me perdoem e consigam aceitar o que, pessoalmente, eu acho meio difícil.

Hoje a Sakura está com cinco anos, estamos muito felizes aqui e eu estou grávida de novo, dessa vez foi planejado. Eu sei que foi irresponsabilidade minha ficar gravida naquela época, eu deveria ter tomado mais cuidado, sei também que tive muita sorte porque alguma pessoas me apoiram e me ajudaram, menos os meus pais é claro, quando estava grávida e sou muito agradecida por isso.

- Rin cheguei!

- Papai!

Sorri enquanto olhava para os dois. Estar com ele me tornava mais forte, estar com ele me tornava mai humana, estar com ele me deixava mais feliz... Estar com ele era tudo que eu precisava... porque... eu o amava.

_**Fim**_

**OoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoO**

Oi pessoal :3

Bom é a minha primeira fic de fruits basket e a minha primeira fic HaruxRin, espero que tenham gostado e e plixxx comentem ^^

Aceito elogios e critícas.

Elogios pq todo mundo gosta de receber um elogio né? E eu não sou diferente x3

Critícas pq elas nos fazem ver nossos erros para que passamos melhorar. ;D

Tbm aceito cheques xD ahuAHUahUAHuah

Ta ta brincadeira hehehehe xP

Bom é isso até mais :*

COMENTEM PLIXXX *-----------------*

_**Ass: Zaa-chan**_


End file.
